Bang Bang
by ClarenceSPN
Summary: Avec près de 70 ans de retard, les souvenirs sont tout ce qu'il reste à Steve. Pour son plus grand bonheur, mais aussi pour son plus grand malheur.


On se retrouve ici pour un petit OS Stucky ! Eh oui j'ai matté captain ws un peu en retard aha ( en retard ? Tu l'as regardé i mois, c'est plus du retard à ce niveau là ..) BREF. Du coup oui, je suis toute nouvelle dans le ship Stucky aha..

Donc tout le blabla, les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à marvel et tout et tout. La chanson ne m'appartient pas non plus, j'utilise la version de Nancy Sinatra mais aucunes idées de si c'est bien elle qui l'a écrit ou non ^^'

Petit PS: Pour celles et ceux qui suivent La Malédiction de Durin, je suis désolée du temps d'attente, j'ai repris les cours et pas mal d'autre projets en même temps du coup c'est un peu tendu d'écrire .. Et puis j'avoue que j'ai du mal à trouver l'inspiration pour la suite, j'ai modifié un certain nombre de truc pour la fin et du coup ça a un peu tout chambouler dans le plan que je m'étais écrit aha BREF.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera sans doute d'ici mi décembre. C'est long je sais mais faut que je réussisse à m'y remettre sérieusement si je veux vous faire de la qualité aha

Trêve de blabla. Sachez tout de suite que ce sera un OS relativement court et qu'il a été écrit avec la chanson ... Bang Bang de Nancy Sinatra. Je pense que vous vous en seriez douté en lisant le titre aha

Aller ! C'est partis pour la lecture ! Je vous retrouve à la fin !

* * *

Bang Bang

 _I was five and he was six_

 _We rode an horse made of sticks_

 _He wore black and I wore white_

 _He would always win the fight_

Steve, allongé sur le canapé, se souvenait de l'année 1929, celle où il avait rencontré Bucky. Au début, Steve était timide avec lui et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Bucky l'avait tout de suite pris sous son aile. Et régulièrement, alors âgés d'à peine 5 et 6 ans, ils se retrouvaient à jouer à la bagarre dans les ruelles de New York.

 _Bang Bang, he shot me down_

 _Bang Bang, I hit the ground_

 _Bang Bang, that awful sound_

 _Bang Bang, my baby shot me down_

Steve se souvenait de la douce sensation qu'il ressentait quand il avait Bucky à ses côtés, leur insouciance de jeunesse, leurs rigolades sans fin, et la fois où Bucky courrait après lui, mimant tous les deux des chevaux, et où Steve s'était arrêté pour regarder les reflets du soleil couchant, admirant les couleurs. Bucky n'avait pas vu que son ami s'était arrêté et lui fonça dedans. Le choc fut rude, mais les deux jeunes amis n'en avaient gardé que des bons souvenirs. Y compris une jolie balafre pour Steve sur le dessus du nez qu'il arbora fièrement à l'école pendant une semaine, jusqu'à ce que ça cicatrise.

 _Seasons came and changed the time_

 _When I grew up, I called him mine_

 _He would always laugh and say_

 _"Remember when we used to play?"_

Le soldat se redressait de son canapé, attrapant son carnet et ses aquarelles pour commencer à gribouiller quelques scènes. Ses moments de nostalgie, comme celui-là, il en avait de plus en plus souvent, et à chaque fois, il avait une boule dans la gorge, mais en même temps, se rappeler lui faisait du bien. Son passé était si loin, il avait raté tellement de temps, près de 70ans, qu'il avait peur. Peur d'oublier, de ne plus se souvenir de sa vie d'avant, sa famille, sa mère, ses amis. Bucky. Son Bucky. Il baissa les yeux sur son esquisse et observa non sans sourire, un dessin le représentant, accompagné de Bucky. Instinctivement, il avait dessiné son bras droit de l'époque et lui, lors d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée, au retour d'une mission magnifiquement bien réussie. Il laissa échapper un petit rire, se souvenant de la scène. C'était en fin de soirée, ils avaient tous les deux un peu trop bu. Un slow résonnait en fond, beaucoup de personnes parlaient par-dessus, ils ne saisissaient aucune conversation clairement, la seule chose qui les préoccupait était le rire de l'autre. Les deux demoiselles qui les avaient accompagnées durant la soirée, étaient rentrées chez elles un peu plus tôt. Bucky avait arrêté sa danse endiablée et quelque peu ridicule, sous le regard amusé de Steve. Ce dernier, complètement hilare, entendant la douce musique, posa une de ses mains sur la hanche de Bucky, fixa aussi bien que lui permit son état ses yeux dans ceux de son coéquipier et glissa son autre main dans celle de son ami. Les deux compères entamèrent une danse lente et vacillante. Ne réussissant pas à garder leur équilibre plus longtemps, les deux amis se tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leurs têtes leur tournaient et ils décidèrent qu'il était plus que temps de rentrer chez eux. Par chance, l'appartement de Bucky était à une rue du bar. Au bout d'une bonne heure de marche, titubant d'un bord à l'autre du trottoir, les deux jeunes gens réussirent enfin à atteindre la chambre du soldat. Encore habillés et complètement épuisés, ils n'essayèrent même pas de défaire le canapé dans le salon pour Steve, et s'effondrèrent tous deux dans le petit lit de Bucky. Ils passèrent la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, incapables de comprendre pourquoi au réveil, et ayant une gueule de bois affreuse, mais ce fut la meilleure nuit que passa Steve. Mais malheureusement, il ne saura jamais ce que voulait vraiment dire le "Bonne nuit mon Steve" de Bucky, bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux deux cette nuit-là.

Steve eut l'impression de recevoir un énorme coup dans le ventre à la remémoration de ce souvenir. Il posa alors ses peintures, attrapa ses clés et se dirigea vers le parking. Un tour en moto lui changerait les idées, il avait besoin de s'aérer et de penser à autre chose.

 _Bang Bang, I shot you down_

 _Bang Bang, he hit the ground_

 _Bang Bang, that awful sound_

 _I use to shoot you down_

 _Music played, and people sang_

 _Just for me, the church bells rang._

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis le coup de blues de Steve et ce dernier continuait sa vie, tranquillement. Tout était calme ces derniers temps au SHIELD et aucune mission ni affaire ne demandait son attention.

"Steve ! On va boire un verre, tu viens avec nous ? lui proposa une jolie rousse.

-Euh .. Oui, ça me fera du bien, oui, merci."

Le trio se dirigea vers le Two Wales, le bar dans lequel ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver de temps en temps et commanda. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Steve se dirigea vers les toilettes. La porte automatique se referma d'un coup sec devant lui.

Bucky se retrouva soudain coincé d'un côté de la porte, le train roulant à vive allure. Un coup d'œil lui suffit pour capter le regard paniqué de son ami lorsque des soldats ennemis entrèrent dans le wagon du brun. Les coups de fusils raisonnaient dans sa tête.

"Hey, mec ! Ca va ?"

Sam le sortit de ses pensées.

"Hein ? Oui, .. Oui, oui, ça va ..

-Hum .. Tu n'as pas très bonne mine Steve. Peut-être que tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi et te reposer.

-Tu as sans doute raison."

Steve les abandonna donc et rentra chez lui.

Les coups de fusil raisonnaient encore dans sa tête et après s'être avalé plusieurs dolipranes, il se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants en essayant de penser à autre chose, mais seul le train se formait sous ses yeux clos. Il se revoyait combattre le soldat en armure, exploser la porte du wagon avec l'arme même de l'armure, et courir secourir son ami. Il ressentait encore le choc que lui avait provoqué la collision avec le conteneur dans lequel il était rentré pour bloquer leur assaillant ainsi que le soulagement de courte durée qu'ils avaient partagé lorsque Bucky l'avait abattu d'un tir parfait. Puis, la peur qui l'avait à nouveau pris aux tripes, réalisant que son ami était à découvert et que l'homme en armure revenait à la charge. Mais le pire moment était bien après. Lorsque l'homme avait éjecté Bucky du wagon. Ce dernier se tenant à bout de bras à une barre de la cloison arrachée du train, pendant dans le vide.

"BUCKY !"

Il se faufila sur le bord de la cloison, le vent et la vitesse du train les secouant tous les deux, ne cessant de fixer son ami droit dans les yeux. S'il venait à lâcher, jamais Steve ne se le pardonnerait. Il refusait d'échouer. Pas avec lui. Pas envers Bucky. Il ne l'accepterait jamais.

"Tiens bon !"

Le Captain continuait d'avancer sur la cloison, mais déjà Bucky fatiguait, les jambes pendues dans le vide. Il allait bientôt lâcher, Steve devait à tout prix le rattraper avant !

"ATTRAPE MA MAIN !"

La barre métallique commençait à se décrocher, Bucky tendit dans un dernier espoir, sa main vers lui. La peur l'envahit de plus belle. Non, il ne pouvait pas le perdre... ! Pas après tout ça ! Ce n'était pas possible !

"NOOOON !"

La barre se décrocha alors que leurs doigts se frôlaient. Bucky tomba lentement, dans un cri déchirant. Steve resta accroché à sa barre plusieurs minutes, le froid fouettant son visage, des larmes glacées coulant le long de ses joues.

 _Now he's gone, I don't know why_

 _And till this day, sometimes I cry_

 _I didn't even say goodbye_

 _He didn't even take the time to lie._

"Bucky .."

Steve se décrispa et rouvrit les yeux. Il était sur son canapé la douce chaleur de son salon l'entourant. Le jeune soldat essuya les larmes qui avaient à nouveau coulées sur ses joues. Il ne devait plus flancher. Pas devant ses collègues. Il ne devait PAS flancher. Il était le Captain, il n'avait pas le droit. Mais Bucky lui manquait tellement...

 _Bang Bang, he shot me down_

 _Bang Bang, I hit the ground_

 _Bang Bang, that awful sound_

 _Bang Bang, my baby shot me down .._

 _Ce matin-là, Steve se réveilla un peu_ plus en forme que d'habitude. Plusieurs jours auparavant, Sam, Natasha et lui, s'étaient fait attaquer par un soldat masqué au bras métallique. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils l'affrontaient, mais lorsque durant un combat au corps à corps, Steve avait arraché le masque de son assaillant, il s'était retrouvé, désemparé, face à un visage qui lui était familier. Son ami ne s'était pas souvenu de lui, mais il était vivant. Par on ne sait quel miracle, il avait survécu et n'avait pas changé ! Si ce n'était son bras et ses cheveux.

Non ce matin-là, Steve était presque heureux. Il ne s'en voulait plus de la perte de son ami et il en arrivait même à attendre avec impatience sa prochaine confrontation avec celui qu'on appelait maintenant le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Alors qu'il se préparait son petit déjeuner, il fut appelé en urgence par le SHIELD. Encore une mission...

Il se retrouva en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire chimichangas, éjecté de l'héliporter par Bucky. Il vit Sam chuter du pont et ouvrir son parachute alors qu'il se tenait à bout de bras sur le rebord de l'héliporter. Il réussit à se hisser sur le pont du bâtiment et courut vers le ponton métallique au-dessus de la baie vitrée, dans laquelle se trouvait la tour où insérer la carte. Il se retrouva face au Soldat de l'Hiver, face à Bucky, face à son ami de toujours. Il ne voulait pas se battre contre lui, il ne voulait pas le blesser, mais déjà il recevait une balle sur le flanc gauche. S'en suivit une série de combat au corps à corps, les coups pleuvant. Steve était dévasté d'avoir son ami en face de lui et de ne pas pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, de ne pas pouvoir lui dire combien il lui avait manqué, combien il était désolé. Mais par-dessus tout, il était blessé que Bucky ne se souvienne pas de lui, qu'il ait oublié toutes ces heures passées l'un avec l'autre tantôt à rire, tantôt à pleurer, tantôt à faire la fête, tantôt à se consoler.

Entre deux coups, Steve réussit à taper le code pour faire descendre l'enclave de la carte sur le petit tableau de bord. Mais déjà le Soldat de l'Hiver revenait à la charge. Après un coup de pied bien placé, Steve eut le temps de retirer la carte malveillante, mais Bucky chargea à nouveau, lui assenant une série de coups tous plus violant les uns que les autres, à l'aide de son bras métallique. Un coup de plus, et ils furent embarqués par-dessus la barrière du ponton, se retrouvant éjectés, sur le pont du dessous. Dans la chute, Steve laissa tomber la carte à remettre et dans un dernier coup de pied, fit tomber Bucky de la plateforme, le Captain sauta alors le rejoindre et en quelques mouvements, réussit à l'immobiliser pour rattraper la carte et escalader la tour pour atteindre la cache de la carte. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre. Bucky avait tiré. La balle traversa sa peau pour venir se loger dans sa cuisse. Il continua son ascension, sous la pluie de balles que lui offrait son opposant, lui aussi mal en point.

Alors que Steve s'apprêtait à placer la carte dans l'enclave, une dernière balle l'atteint en plein ventre. Il se laissa tomber au sol, se laissant submerger par la douleur physique et mentale qu'il ressentait à l'instant.

"3... 2… 1…"

La carte s'enclencha, Steve avait réussi. Toutes les cibles disparurent des écrans ennemis.

Seules 3 cibles restaient détectées. Les héliporters du SHIELD.

"Steve .. ! Sors maintenant !

-Je .. Je ne peux pas ..

-Mais Steve .. !

\- Fais-le ! Maintenant !"

Chaque fusil de chaque héliporter visait le bâtiment voisin. Dans quelques minutes, ils seraient tous détruits. Captain et Bucky avec eux.

Première déflagration. Les bâtiments commençaient à s'effondrer.

Deuxième déflagration, suivie d'une infinie d'autres. Tout autour de Steve tremblait, se détruisait, explosait. Sa tête recommençait à lui faire mal, tous ces bruits lui rappelaient douloureusement la fois où il avait perdu Bucky pour la première fois.

C'est alors qu'en se tenant aux barrières du ponton métallique, il entendit un cri.

"Bucky .."

Il se pencha et découvrit avec horreur qu'une poutre du plafond lui était tombée dessus. Ils allaient mourir de toute façon mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser là, coincé sous cette poutre, condamné à attendre de s'écraser au sol sans pouvoir bouger. Steve sauta donc sur la baie vitrée où était tombé Bucky et essaya à plusieurs reprises de soulever la poutre, sans grand succès. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes d'effort que Bucky réussit tant bien que mal à se sortir de là. Les deux anciens amis se relevèrent avec difficulté.

"Tu sais qui je suis ..

-NON JE N'SAIS PAS !" hurla le Soldat de l'Hiver pour toute réponse, lui assenant un violant coup de poing que Captain para avec son bouclier.

L'héliporter conservait un équilibre fragile, s'étant encastré dans la tour du Triskèlion pendant sa chute.

"Bucky … Tu me connais depuis toujours …

-NOOOOOOON !" Nouveau coup de la part de Bucky.

"Ton nom est James Buchanan Barnes.

-La feeeeerme !"

Bucky ponctuait chacune de ses réponses d'un coup de poing. Mais Steve se releva, et retira son masque, avant de fixer son ami.

"Je ne vais pas me battre contre toi .."

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, Steve laissa tomber son masque par une des fenêtres cassées de la baie vitrée, bientôt suivi de son bouclier.

"Tu es mon ami. "

Bucky s'élança à nouveau contre lui, le plaquant violemment au sol.

"Tu es ma mission."

Steve subissait les coups que lui portait Bucky sans réagir. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre contre cet ami qui lui avait tant manqué, et qu'il retrouvait à peine. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre tout court.

"Ma .. ! Mission .. !"

Encore une série de coups et le visage de Steve se teintait peu à peu de rouge.

"Alors fini là. Car je suis avec toi, jusqu'à la fin des temps."

Steve fixa de son œil encore ouvert, le visage de Bucky sur lequel le doute s'installait. Il connaissait cet homme. Il le connaissait. Et il était en train de le tuer. A l'entente de cette phrase qui raisonnait comme du déjà vu, il s'arrêta, le bras en suspens, en arrière de sa tête, réalisant l'horreur de la situation. Réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire. La panique commençait à se lire sur ses yeux alors qu'un bout du plafond de l'héliporter se détachait et vint casser ce qu'il restait de la baie vitrée, faisant tomber Steve dans l'eau, loin en dessous de l'héliporter du SHIELD. Bucky resta un moment accroché à une poutre, à fixer la chute de cet homme qu'il connaissait mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Steve se réveilla en sursaut, crachant toute l'eau qu'il avait dans les poumons. Sa côte, son abdomen et sa cuisse lui faisaient mal, il avait froid et n'entendait presque plus rien tellement les explosions avaient dû lui abimer les tympans. Il était appuyé contre un arbre, les pieds trempant encore un peu dans l'eau. Il se redressa un peu, se tenant le ventre et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait près de la tour dans laquelle s'était écrasé un des héliporter, des débris recouvrant le sol tout autour de lui.

 _Bang Bang, he shot me down_

 _Bang Bang, I hit the ground_

 _Bang Bang, that awful sound_

 _Bang Bang, my baby shot me down .._

* * *

Voilà voilà ! C'est finis aha  
Bon voilà, je sais, il y a une grande partie qui est tiré du film, mais je voulais surtout pouvoir mettre en lien les moments des leur histoire avec cette musique qui je trouve, colle parfaitement à leur histoire.

Merci encore une fois a Lona DeppDowney pour la correction !

Bon je vous fait de gros bisous, à bientôt !


End file.
